Holiday Office Rendezvous
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Klaus. Caroline. Office Workers. Holiday season. Need I say more! Rated M for a reason!
1. Thanksgiving

**I know, but this came out of no-where, much like my other stories. LOL!**

**There is only going to be three one-shots to commemorate the holidays. This one is the Thanksgiving one! The second is Christmas! Third is New Years! If there is an office scene you wish to see in one of the other two one-shots, let me know!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"As you can see by this chart, there will be an exponential increase in sales with this new theory." Caroline proposed as she stood in front of a room full of business executives.<p>

They all nodded, and clapped as she made her way back towards her chair, and sat down, next to him.

She sent him a hardened, concealed glare, which was met with admiration, and amusement from his blue eyes, before she turned and let out a low sigh of relief.

"You were ravishing up there, love." He whispered, as he leaned over to pretend to hand her something.

She felt chills run over her body at his voice, and her stomach clenched as she nodded, pretending to pay attention to the next girl, who was standing up there nervously.

She almost felt sorry for her fellow worker, but her emotions only went so far, and…

She clenched her jaw, when she felt a hand moving over her exposed knee, under the table. She forced her eyes to remain open, as the hand moved in circles over her knee, and then under it, to a sensitive part of her body.

She jumped, slightly, trying to avoid any scene, and bit back a moan. God, what was he doing? She moved her eyes, casually over to where he was sitting there, nonchalantly, and glared at him.

He moved his eyes, slightly to look at her, and she swore he smirked at her discomfort.

His hand trailed up her leg, and slowly pushed her skirt as far as it would go, sitting down, before trailing his fingers over her inner thighs.

She tensed, knowing if he didn't stop, she was going to blow her perfect cover, but she didn't have the heart to make him stop.

He moved his finger, casually over her skin, while his thumb, pressed against her inner lips, causing her hips to jerk in her seat. She wanted to stop him. Oh, God did she want to stop him, but how could she? His thumb moved her lace panties to the side, and slowly trailed down her, causing her to bit her lip, to conceal her tiny cry.

She leaned forward, trying to pretend to take notes, as his fingers began to play with her. She moved her right hand down to catch his hand, wondering why she didn't think about this sooner, but as soon as her hand touched his, his finger entered her.

She tensed, and bowed her head as her eyes closed. Her hips moved, slightly forward, as a common reaction, and she felt her nerves come alive with excitement.

He thrusted his finger within her, and slowly moved it inside, curling it, causing her to pull her hips back, and again, contain a moan, which would surely give her away.

She needed fulfillment, and she needed it now!

"Alright, I think that concludes this meeting." He said, as he removed his finger, hand, and stood up, to straighten his clothing. "Will everyone please take a look at the portfolios in front of you, and take them home to look over them, and we will reach a decision tomorrow." He stated, nodding towards the tables.

Everyone in the room, nodded, and quickly stood up, clutching the portfolios in their hands, and left the room, leaving two workers alone.

Caroline quickly gathered her things, and stood up, only to be met with a hardened body. "Move, Klaus." She stated, her frustration hitting her words.

Klaus shook his head, and grasped her right hand, and placed it over his hips. "I think not, love." He stated, causing her to lift her eyes to his, and smile at her accomplishment. "Let's go." He muttered, letting go of her hand, and quickly grabbed his stuff, and left the room.

Caroline followed him down the hall, her eyes flashing when someone tried to speak to her.

The other workers stepped out of the way, and a few women, who knew exactly why her face was turned to that expression, smiled with cheer.

Klaus entered his main office, and Caroline followed, giving a quick sign to his secretary, there were no phone calls to come through.

The secretary nodded, and smirked as the door closed.

Caroline slammed her files down, and felt his right hand twirl her around, and she was met with a passionate kiss. She moaned, and trailed her hands up, into his hair, as he bent her over, slightly, before straightening, and picked her up.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist, as he carried her to the leather sofa to lay her down.

He lifted up, as she pushed his coat off his shoulders, and quickly pulled on his tie to kiss him with a rough, loving kiss.

"You should be punished, Niklaus." She stated, in-between the kisses.

"Why is that?" He asked, moving his lips down her throat, sucking on her skin, causing her to arch against his body.

She chuckled, and tilted her head to the side. "For seducing me in the middle of the board meeting," She answered, moving her nails down the front of his shirt. "Especially when one is angry with you." She added, nodding her head.

He chuckled, and pushed the top of her dress shirt to the side, kissing her shoulder. "How is a man supposed to concentrate on board meetings when the woman he loves is dressed in those sexy black heels?" He asked, causing her laugh at his insinuation.

"You are the one who told me to wear them." She stated, lifting up as he unbuttoned her blouse to expose her silky white chest.

"That I did, love." He muttered, smirking down at her. "My mistake." He whispered, crashing his lips down on hers.

She giggled, and let out a moan, as his left hand moved up her legs, and trailed to her inner thighs. "Oh, God," She breathed out, unable to stop the urge to thrust her hips forward. "I need you." She whispered, as he played with her, feeling her heat on his fingers.

He smiled, and pulled her panties down, moving away from her, until they were completely off. She smiled as he tossed them over his shoulder, and pushed his, now unfastened, pants down, exposing what she already knew had happened. "I need you too." He whispered, feeling her fingers brush over his member, causing him to moan.

"You have me." She whispered, just before he pushed forward, and gave her what she had wanted since his fingers had penetrated her during the meeting.

He stilled for a second before pulling back, and thrusted forward, causing them to moan in complete satisfaction.

She lifted her hips up to meet each thrust, and her nails pierced his shoulders, through the fabric of his shirt.

His mouth moved down to kiss the tops of her breasts, and he licked her skin as she began to sweat from the force of his sex. The leather of the couch began to stick to her back, but she paid it no mind, as he rocked within her, hitting her in all the right spots.

"You are magnificent, love." He whispered, feeling her get tighter and tighter with every thrust he made.

She smiled, and wrapped her legs around his waist, the bottom of her heels, piercing his bare buttocks. "You're not so bad yourself." She whispered, watching him laugh, even though it was somewhat forced.

He closed his eyes, and rocked her, pleased her, and just screwed her into the leather of the couch, but neither complained.

It felt too good to stop.

She moaned, and arched her head back, giving him the sight he dreamed of at night. Her screaming out in complete ecstasy, and love.

"Scream for me, love." He whispered, bowing his head to touch his slick forehead with hers.

She shook her head. "I can't, Niklaus." She whispered, biting back a moan. "We're in the office." She whispered, feeling his breath on her face as he understood.

"Damn!" He muttered, wanting to hear her scream his name, and yell she was his and only his.

"You know I am." She whispered, touching his face, reading his mind.

He smiled, and thrusted until they both couldn't hold it anymore, and let out muted sounds of ecstasy as he collapsed on top of her.

They were panting, trying to catch their breath as she decided to caress his face, tenderly. "Was this a makeup for what you did this morning?" She asked, after a moment.

He smiled, and lifted his face to look at her, lovingly. "I hate it when we argue, love." He whispered, watching her beam.

"So do I, but I love making up, especially with you." She whispered, pulling his head down to kiss him, whole heartedly.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, the Forbes just called, and wanted to know where they are going to be staying for Thanksgiving." A small hesitant voice called through the door.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his head to look down at his sated wife. "Tell them, they will stay at the house. Apparently there is plenty of room." He muttered, watching his wife with smile in agreement. "Things I do for you, Caroline Mikaelson." He whispered, shaking his head.

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, and smiled. "And to me." She whispered, feeling him shiver against her. "Let me show my appreciation." She whispered, pulling him down, and proceeded to show him just exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this! Again, I have no idea where this came from!**

**Remember: If there is a scene you wish to see in these three one-shots, I'll be more than happy to write them into the one-shots!**

**Thanks! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Christmas Part One

**This holiday piece will be a two parter! Hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about the proposal?"<p>

Caroline jerked out of her momentary lapse, and turned her head to look at the young intern, who had asked her a question. She smiled, politely, and nodded. "I think you should send me a hard copy, and I'll look over it Monday morning, but in the meantime," She paused, clasping the punch cup in her hands. "You should relax and enjoy the party." She stated, nodding her head.

The intern nodded his head, and smiled, knowing his boss didn't really hear a word he said, but took it as a sign, and walked away.

Caroline sighed, and lifted her cup to her lips, her eyes searching the room for any sign of her significant other.

"If you're looking for your handsome husband, I suggest you check his office." Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson remarked, as she approached her sister-in-law.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "He's supposed to be out here entertaining his workers." She muttered, shaking her head.

Katherine laughed, lowly, and turned her head to find her husband mingling with some board members. "He left that up to Elijah. You know how Klaus feels about parties." Katherine remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline nodded, and downed the rest of the punch. "Don't come looking." She stated, giving her dear friend a warning.

Katherine chuckled, and shook her head. "Who am I to look?" She asked, turning her head to look at Caroline. "I'm a happily married woman." She added, waving her left hand in front of her friend.

Caroline laughed, and shook her head, as she left her friend to search for her husband.

Katherine chuckled, as she watched her friend disappear around the corner. _Thank goodness for loud music._ She thought with a smile.

**~X~**

Caroline paused as she saw her husband, carrying papers, enter the copy room. She smiled, as she slipped off her heels, and picked them up. Walking quickly, she pushed the door open, before it could latch, and softly entered the room. With quiet ease, she closed the door and dead-bolted it, smiling as she watched her husband, completely oblivious to her, stack some papers on the small table next to the copier.

She paused for a minute and watched his shirt stretch across his back, showing off his chiseled back. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbow; obviously he decided to go casual since everyone was at the Christmas party.

She licked her lips at how delicious he looked, and felt a warm pool of desire fill her belly as she set her shoes down, and walked towards him, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, until the front of her white lace bra was exposed..

Her hands snaked up his back, causing him to tense and shiver. "You are missing a great party." She whispered, leaning up to nibble his ear.

He groaned, and started to turn, but she walked around him, slowly trailing her hand down his back, squeezing his ass in the semi-tight slacks. She lifted her eyes, coyishly up to his, and smiled as she found his eyes dilated, slightly.

She hummed, and moved her hands to his front, and pulled his shirt from his pants. Sliding his belt out, she unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. "Of course, we can have our own party in here." She whispered, leaned forward to kiss his lips, seductively, feeling him shiver under her fingers.

He wanted to grab her. God, he wanted to, but before he knew it, she was kneeling before him, pushing his pants down, and releasing his cock from the tightness of his confinement.

She licked her lips, and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Already hard for me, baby?" She asked, leaning forward, and licked his length until she came to the end.

Klaus moaned, and closed his eyes. He thrusted his hips forward as she finally took him in her mouth, only to drag her lips over him until the end, and lightly blew on the tip.

She hummed, and lifted her pointer finger, dragging it across his tip. "Delicious." She whispered, leaning forward, before he could say her name, she had him all in her mouth, and sucked, hard.

He groaned, and tried to maintain his stance. His wife's skillful mouth, Lord that turned him on even more when she used it.

She trailed her fingers over his ass, and lightly scrapped his skin, while her teeth scrapped over the delicate skin over his cock. She loved the taste of him inside her mouth. Sucking lightly, she felt him start to shake with need, and she smirked as she remembered what he did to her for Thanksgiving. Even though he had made up for it with hot, delicious sex on his leather couch, this was her idea of payback.

She slowly pulled back, and blew on his sensitive skin. She could tell he was about to come, but she knew that it would be a little later before he would. She pulled back, and slowly stood up, leveling herself with his eyes.

"Caroline," He growled, telling her he wasn't done.

She smiled even more, and grasped his shaft in her left hand, and her right touched his face. "Oh, my love, I'm not nearly done with you." She whispered, squeezing his shaft, causing him to groan.

He smirked as he saw the devilish gleam in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?" He strained to get out.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Well," She began, stepping back to finish off her shirt, and let it fall to the floor.

Klaus watched her with hungry eyes, and his hands itched to hold her.

She smiled as she unfastened her grey skirt, and let it fall to the floor, watching his eyes widen when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear, except for her bra.

"You temptress," He whispered, as she turned around, giving him a full view of her perfect ass, with her blonde hair trailing down her back.

"I need a hand." She beckoned, moving her left pointer finger over her right shoulder in a come here move.

He smiled, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and stepped out of his pants. Stepping behind her, he unfastened her brassiere, and pushed the straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Slowly she turned around, and smiled as she caught his eyes. Moving around him, she moved to the copier, and lifted the lid. "I wonder if this is sturdy." She pondered, as hands touched her bare skin.

"If it breaks, I'll buy another one." He muttered, turning her, lifting, and kissing her in one fail swoop.

She moaned against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his curly hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him towards her.

Klaus trailed his left hand down her body, gently squeezing her breasts, until they were hard, and ready, and then slowly trailed down to her inner lips. With slowly fingers, he caressed her, causing her to jump with desire.

"Already wet for me, baby." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side as he nibbled her ear, causing her eyes to roll closed. "Always for you." She moaned, as his fingers dipped inside her.

He hummed, and pulled back, slightly. "This wouldn't happen to be payback for the meeting, would it?" He asked, lifting his brows.

She smiled, and stroked his head. "Are you complaining?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Why should I?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

She giggled, and pulled him tighter. "Come here." She whispered, as he smiled and slammed into her.

She threw her head back and cried out. He moaned, and pulled back, leaving the tip inside her, before slamming inside her with a force that shook the copier. He rocked inside her, and let out a moan, which was muffled by the sound of the music outside, and the copier, which was beginning to spew out papers.

Caroline held on tight to him as he rocked within her, and felt sweat drip down her back as the heat from the passion and the copier mixed together.

"Oh…right…there…" She moaned, throwing her head back.

He smiled, and dipped his head down to lick the sweat drizzling down her chest to her breasts. He pulled back just as he felt her clench around him, and threw his head back. "God…yes…" He moaned, shaking within her.

Caroline smiled, and slumped in his arms as the orgasm rode out, and sighed. "Well, that's one fantasy lived." She said, panting slightly.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his shaking hand to caress her face. He moved his eyes, and shook his head. "I can't believe you seduced me to fuck you on the copier." He stated, with a chuckle.

She tilted her head, and moved her head to look at the papers strewn on the floor. She covered her mouth with her right hand, and a huge blush covered her cheeks. "Oh, my," She whispered, gazing at the papers which had images of her bare bottom sliding across them.

He chuckled, and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I should have them framed, but others would see them." He whispered, biting her neck lightly.

She moaned, and rubbed her legs over his hips. "You are so possessive." She whispered, tilting her head to the side.

He hummed, vibrating on her skin. "Always of you." He whispered, kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes, and let the feeling of his lips run over her body. She hummed, and moved her right hand over his upper arm. "It must rub off." She whispered, feeling him pick her up, and laid her on the table next to the copier.

"Why is that?" He whispered, loving the feel of her surrounding him completely once again.

She moaned as he began to rock within her once more. "Because I'm possessive of you." She whispered, watching as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Grabbing his head, she pulled him down, and kissed him hard and passionately. "Love me?" She whispered, as they parted.

He smiled, and touched her face. "Always." He whispered, kissing her as they sank into oblivion once again.

An hour later, and much loving passed, Caroline straightened her skirt, and felt hands clasp her brassiere, touching her skin, lightly.

She hummed, and turned her head over her shoulder. "See something you like?" She asked, coyly.

He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Every time I look at you." He whispered, stroking her skin.

She smiled, and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and clasped her hands behind his neck. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"We better go." She whispered, kissing him again.

He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers, and hummed. "We should." He muttered, kissing her again.

She giggled, and clung to him. "We have family coming tonight." She whispered, as he groaned.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Which ones?" He asked, kissing her lips.

She laughed, and sighed. "Yours."

He groaned, and hugged her close. "Can we just stay at the office?" He asked, holding her tighter.

She laughed once more, and shook her head. "Your mom would throw a fit if we did." She muttered, holding him.

He groaned and stepped back. "Well, then," He whispered, kissing her lips once again. "Let's go home."

She nodded, and picked up her shirt and slipped it on. "Did I tell you, Katherine gave me a great Christmas gift?" She asked, finishing up the last button, as he buttoned his shirt, and picked up the papers from the floor.

"Oh, what did she give you?" He asked, absently, straightening the papers, and turned to look at her.

She slipped on her heels, and reached for the door. "A two piece red negligee." She stated, wiggling her eyebrows, and laughed as she saw his eyes widen. "I'll, uh, be wearing it tonight." She whispered, sending him a wink, and quickly left the copy room.

He groaned as he felt his cock harden, and press against his pants. It was going to be a long night.

A very long night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I had a few requests to include the family, so the second part of this Christmas tale will include the family! It should be up in the next day or two!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Christmas Part Two

**I'm sorry for taking a while to get this one finished, but another story held my focus. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"Klaus, I'm going to kill your brother!" Caroline nearly shouted as she entered the kitchen, carrying a glass of wine in her hand.<p>

Klaus paused in mid-pour, and turned his head to look at his frustrated wife. "What has Kol done now?" He asked, turning back to his glass.

She groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Why do you assume it's Kol?" She asked, watching Klaus shrug his shoulders.

"Because Kol is always the one who makes you want to kill someone." He answered, turning to lean against the counter with the glass of wine in his hand. Lifting the glass up, he took a small sip, and watched his wife roll her eyes again. "What did he do?" He asked, lowering the glass.

She leaned forward, and held his eyes. "He said he was going to auction off certain pictures that you promised me you were going to burn for Christmas." She stated, in a slight forceful whisper.

His brow furrowed, and he shrugged his shoulders. "What pictures, love?" He asked, not remembering what she meant.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to him, setting her glass next to his on the counter. "The pictures of you and what's her name." She answered, watching his eyes widen with shock, and then faded to anger. "The pictures from before we met and married." She continued, pushing his chest with her hands. "The pictures you swore to me that you were going to destroy!" She shouted, pushing him once again. "The pictures that are sitting in a box, on the couch, because Kol decided to give them to me for Christmas!" She shouted, pushing him harder.

Klaus growled, and grasped her hands with his to keep her from pushing him again. "Caroline, I did destroy them." He stated, watching her scoff. "I did, love. I would never break a promise to you." He added, firmly. "Kol must have had copies of the ones I destroyed." He finished, attempting to calm her down.

"I'll kill him!" She shouted, pushing away from him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her towards him. "Love, it's Christmas." He whispered, against her ear. "He's family." He added, smiling when he heard her growl.

"I don't care." She stated, struggling against his grip.

She struggled until she realized she was pressing her hips back against his, and the affect was something she knew she should have anticipated.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and loosed his grip. "Love, calm down." He whispered, his voice hitting a husky note.

She sighed, and groaned, when he tightened his hold, and pressed her closer to his body. "That's not fair." She whispered, rolling her hips against his.

He chuckled, and caught her lobe between his teeth. "Fair is only what you make of it." He whispered, feeling her nails dig into his hands.

"Niklaus," She whispered, rolling her head back to land on his shoulder.

He hummed, moving his lips down her neck to her slightly bared shoulder.

"Your family is in the living room." She whispered, feeling her legs wobble and weaken.

He chuckled, and moved his hands down to the front of her gold and black dress, which stopped just above the knee, and softly pulled it up. "Are you still going to kill my brother?" He whispered, feeling her moan as he stroked her through her silk panties.

"When I get my hands on him," She whispered, thrusting her hips forward into his hands. "Nik," She whispered, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Can't you just threaten him?" He asked, nibbling the skin of her shoulder.

She sighed, and moved her hands behind her to caress his behind. "I could, but it wouldn't be much fun…ah…" She moaned, as his fingers brushed over her thighs, moving her panties out of the way.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I know, love, but it is Christmas." He whispered, letting out a small growl when her nails punctured through his jeans.

She moaned, and slowly nodded against his shoulder. "Alright, I'll threaten him." She panted, as his finger entered her with one swift action. "As long as you destroy them." She added, moaning out loud, as his finger curled inside her.

"That's my girl." He whispered, closing his eyes, absorbing the pleasure his wife was expressing through her panting and moaning.

"I could kill you." She whispered, thrusting her hips against his hand.

"Now, love," He whispered, feeling her juices coat his fingers.

She whimpered, her body literally feeling on fire, and her eyes closing on the pleasure he was giving her in the kitchen of their two story home.

His other hand moved up her body to caress her breasts through her dress, and slowly pinched and rolled them.

She let out another whimper at the feel of his hand, and she tried to fight the pleasure. It was so wrong to be riding his finger in the kitchen with his family in the other room, but this felt so right. "Nik…so…close…"

He smiled, and slowly dragged his finger out of her. "I know, love." He whispered, stroking his finger over her bottom lips.

She moaned, straining and clutching at the last ounce of pleasure she had received. "Nik…" She begged, wanting completion. For the last time she climaxed had been in the copy room day before yesterday, and she needed her husband inside her, screwing her until she couldn't walk.

He smiled and slowly turned her around. He caught her desire filled eyes, and licked his lips. He heard his family laughing, and talking in the living room, and he knew they would be caught sooner or later, but his wife needed him and by God, he needed her.

Taking her hand, he led her into the butler's pantry, and closed the door behind them. He had no idea why she had loved this room when they bought the house, but he wanted his wife to be happy.

Setting her on the small table, used for cutting or whatever Caroline or Klaus decided, he promptly spread her legs, and smirked as he knelt before her.

She smiled, and gripped the edge of the table as his lips touched her in a sinful way. She moaned, and tried to move her hips forward. She felt him remove her panties, and she groaned as he reattached his lips on her. "Niklaus…" She moaned, throwing her head back.

Klaus smiled as his lips caressed each side of her bottom lips, and subtly sucked each one. With pleasurable fingers, he separated her lips, and nibbled her nub, making her body shake with renewed need.

She shivered, and felt her legs loose feeling as he nibbled her once again, tugging on her nub with his teeth. "God, I need you, now." She whispered, lifting her left hand to her chest, and threading her hand through her hair.

He smirked, and let his tongue slide out of his mouth into the small hole. He moaned at the delectable taste of her, and relished the sound of her moaning and cries.

"Yes…" She moaned, wishing he would push harder inside her.

He pulled back, kissed her upper thighs, causing her to whimper.

"Nik…" She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

He smirked, and slowly stood up. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pushed them down to the floor, and grasped her face in his hands.

With one long kiss on her lips, he pushed his hips forward, feeling her hands holding him, guiding him until he made it home.

They moaned into each other's mouths, and pulled back, panting until he began to pull and push inside her.

She arched her back, clutching his shoulders, trying to hold onto him. "Harder…" She whispered, as he slammed into her until he was deep inside her, and then repeated the action, causing her to cry out. "There…oh…God…yes…there…." She moaned, her head arching back.

He smirked, and tried to hold onto something, but his passion was making him weak. "I can't stand much longer, love." He whispered, panting as he said it.

She smiled, and nodded. "Just a little longer, Nik…" She whispered, feeling her passion build up inside her.

He gripped the table behind her, and pushed, harder. "Wrap those sexy legs around me…" He whispered into her ear.

She moaned, his voice making her hotter than ever. Doing as he told her, she let out a cry, completely dazed by the feeling of her husband inside her, and making her come, hard.

"So…close…" She whimpered, feeling him angle his hips, giving him a new position. She cried out, tears of pleasure escaped her eyes, and her body sang with the glow.

He panted, and let out a growl. He was going deeper and deeper. He wanted to go as deep as he could. He felt her clench around him, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

With several thrusts, he gave her what she wanted, and they both cried out as the pleasure erupted from them, making them nearly collapse on the floor.

She felt him release his seed deep within her core, and she came once more, loving the feel of that moment.

Klaus tried to catch his breath, and shook his head. "I can't believe we did that." He stated, panting.

She smiled, and shook her head. "You started it." She whispered, stroking his face with her right hand.

He smiled, and shook his head in return. "Actually, I think Kol did." He muttered, watching her brows lift in question. "He's the one who gave the pictures."

She slowly nodded, after thinking about it for a moment, and sighed. "It doesn't matter what I do, Bonnie will threaten him worse than I will." She remarked, with a sly smile.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "She does have a way with him." He remarked, watching her laugh.

"Like I do with you." She added, kissing his lips.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Do you now?" He asked, feeling her nod against his face.

"I do. Remember the copier…" She whispered, suggestively.

He shivered, and groaned, already getting harder inside her just thinking about it. "I'll never go in that room again without thinking of you, love." He whispered, kissing her, hard.

"Nik! Caroline! OW…woman, stop pinching me!"

Caroline giggled, and shook her head. "We have company." She whispered, as he slowly pulled out of her, and quickly pulled up his pants, as she straightened her dress.

Once they were presentable, they found Kol and Bonnie standing in the kitchen, with Bonnie pinching Kol's arm.

"I said I would do it." Kol remarked, earning a slap from his fiancée.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze to her friend, and future brother-in-law. "Kol has something he wants to say." She remarked, turning her gaze to her love.

Kol rolled his eyes, and slumped a little in front of them. "I'm sorry that I gave you the pictures, Caroline." He muttered, earning another pinch from Bonnie. "OW! I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"You didn't sound sincere." Bonnie remarked, glaring at him.

Caroline covered her mouth, and leaned into her husband, with his arm wrapping around her waist. "That's okay, Bonnie. I have a feeling he won't do that anymore." She remarked, wiggling her brows.

Bonnie smirked, and nodded. "Damn straight he won't." Bonnie stated, turning her head to look at him. "Because if he does, he'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" She shouted, poking his chest, hard.

Kol flinched, and groaned. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Bonnie nodded, and turned to Caroline. "I'll see that the photos are taken care of, Caroline. I promise." She remarked, firmly.

Caroline nodded, and leaned into her husband once again. "I know." She returned, lifting her gaze to Klaus, who was glaring at his baby brother. "Let's go back to your mother, before she has a fit." She suggested, trying to avoid another fight, even though she wanted to kill Kol a few moments before.

Before she could walk into the living room, Bonnie grasped her arm. "I know the photos hurt, Caroline." She began, watching her friend's face cloud over. "Who was that woman?" She asked, as Caroline swallowed.

"Her name is Tatia, and she was Klaus' former fiancée." She answered, after a moment.

Bonnie swallowed, and bowed her head. "Do I want to know the rest?" She asked, softly.

Caroline sighed. "One day when we have a bottle wine, and it's just us, I'll tell you everything." She remarked, with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, and threaded her arm through Caroline's. "I'll hold you to it."

Hours later, Caroline placed the remaining dishes into the dishwasher, and felt someone come up behind her. Straightening, she slowly turned to find her mother-in-law standing behind her. Upon her first meeting with Esther Mikaelson, Caroline feared her, and thought that she hated her, but as it turned out, Esther actually admired Caroline, for she was the one who broke through Klaus' defenses after his heart had been broken.

"Esther, I thought you were in the living room with the rest of the family." Caroline remarked, bowing her head.

Esther smiled, and shook her sandy brown head. "I wanted to know if you needed any help in here, Caroline." She offered, politely.

Caroline shook her head, and rubbed her hands together. "Nope, I'm all done." She remarked, leaning against the counter across from Esther.

Esther sighed, and nodded. "I know those photos hurt, Caroline." She began, after a moment. "I know Kol was trying to pull a prank, but I saw the pain on your face when you saw them." She added, gazing at her daughter-in-law.

Caroline swallowed, and nodded. "I was hurt." She remarked, sighing. "But it wasn't because of them; it was because I thought that Klaus had betrayed me." She added, shaking her head. "Stupid, huh?" She added with a small laugh.

Esther shook her head, and smiled. "It's not." She answered, touching Caroline's arm, lightly. "My son may be a lot of things, but he would never hurt you or what you have together." She finished, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know. I guess it was just a fleeting moment of doubt." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "I could tell he erased it when you returned to the living room, earlier." She remarked, watching her daughter-in-law blush.

Caroline smiled, and slowly nodded. "He has his ways." She responded, shaking her head.

Esther laughed, and shook her head. "Well, thank you for putting in a polite way." She returned, causing Caroline to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Klaus asked, entering with another plate in his hand.

Esther smiled as she watched her son, place the plate on the counter, and wrap his arm around his wife, gently placing a kiss on her cheek. "We were just discussing how you much you love your wife." She answered, smiling, softly.

Klaus smiled, seeming to accept the answer, and kissed his wife's cheek once again. "More than I ever conceived." He whispered, kissing her lips when she turned her face to his.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "Well, I better turn in for the night. Good night, Caroline." She remarked, kissing Caroline's cheek. "Good night, Niklaus." She added, kissing Klaus' cheek.

"Good night, mom." Klaus returned, as Esther left the kitchen, and turned to his wife. "I do love you, Caroline." He whispered, pulling her closer.

She smiled, placed her hand on his chest. "I know, Niklaus, and I love you just as much." She returned, searching his eyes.

He leaned down, and kissed her lips. "I know." He remarked, tenderly. "Let's go to bed." He whispered, tugging her closer.

She smiled, and nodded. "As long as Kol keeps his mouth shut." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

He smiled, and slowly let out a chuckle. "He will as long as Bonnie stays next to him." He remarked, as they walked out of the kitchen.

She laughed, and placed her head briefly on his shoulder. "You know, Klaus, I love your mother, Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah, Katherine, Finn, Sage, and Bonnie, but I can't stand Kol." She stated, shaking her head.

He let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "I can't either, love." He muttered, kissing the top of her head.

She laughed. "Thank God, we only put up with him on Christmas, and a few other holidays. I couldn't take him all year." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and led her upstairs to their bedroom. "Then it's a good thing they live in another town." He whispered, against her ear.

She scoffed. "In another state," She amended, glancing at him.

He smiled, and led her into their bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

"You guys know you love me!" Kol shouted from his and Bonnie's bedroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and glared at Klaus. "That's it."

He nodded, and together they ran out of their room, towards Kol and Bonnie's room.

Minutes later, Esther heard her children and their spouses fighting and laughing, and she shook her head. "Another Mikaelson Christmas." She whispered, as she turned off her lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this isn't what you expected, and frankly this isn't what I expected, but it is what it is!**

**The next one is the New Years one!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
